stray dreams
by forbiddenLOVE42
Summary: this is my first full story, i know its a little rough at the beginning but i hope you all enjoy it enough to keep reading :)
1. Chapter 1

Atsushi arched his back grinding his hips into Dazai moaning as the older man's hands roamed his chest tweaking sensitive nipples and then raking his nails down his sides.

He gripped the counter as shivers ran through his body his eyes screwed shut with pleasure as dazai ran his tongue along his neck leaving a fiery trail, breath hot against his skin, and he mewled as slender fingers roughly twisted through his hair pulling his head to the side exposing the soft skin.

His eyes burst open, and a gasp escaped his lips as dazai bit down on his neck. He reflexively went to cover his mouth, but dazai grabbed his wrist almost painfully.

" Let me hear" dazai said

He lapped at the blood welling at the broken skin"oh my atsushi kun. What a delightful expression you're showing me,"

he lifted his eyes to the mirror and took in his reflection, and he became almost painfully aware of his erection throbbing against the counter. He looked disheveled his shirt gone and his pants only barely gripping his hips. Flushed red and glistening, his chest was covered with love marks the bite on his neck already tinged with a bruise. His eyes were glazed over with lust. Lips parted and drool dripping down his chin.

"Dazai" he moaned his voice needy, " please stop teasing me Dazai San"

Dazai locked eyes with his reflection he let go of atsushi's wrist and brought two fingers to his mouth. Keeping his gaze locked on Dazai, he took the digits into his mouth, twirling his tongue between them coating them with saliva, he pulled them out and licked the length of them before taking them into his mouth again. Dazai hissed into his ear "atsushi kun I don't know how long I can hold back he pushed a leg between atsushi's and with his other hand, he wound his fingers through silver locks of hair. his pants were yanked down and fingers thrust in atsushi mewled in delight as fingers brushed his prostate.

Dazai began thrusting his fingers in and out the sensation burned slightly but spots of vivid color burst before his eyes as they brushed that spot again, and he moaned loudly as dazai nipped his ear and raked his teeth against his neck. Suddenly, the digits were withdrawn, and atsushi whimpered in protest but nearly screamed out as dazai without even bothering to undress placed himself at his entrance, and In one swift thrust sheathed himself into the hot tightness that was atsushi. He thought he would come undone the feeling was so intense;pain mixed with pleasure as dazai repeatedly thrust into him nails digging into the soft flesh of his hips. Color once again burst to life before his eyes as dazai slammed into his prostate, and his knees almost gave out. He moaned dazais name until his voice was nearly gone. Hands grasped his chin forcing his face to the side, and their lips crashed together almost desperately. Atsushi moaned into the kiss as dazai slammed into his prostate again and sent him over the edge. Mewling as dazai nuzzled his face into atsushi's neck as he gave one last thrust and gave way to the intense pleasure of his orgasm.

Atsushi opened his eyes staring toward the ceiling of his apartment. He was sweating and panting as he remembered vividly the details of the dream and felt himself blush crimson. He had never had such a dream. As he sat up and realized he was hard he blushed further. Palming his erection, he started slowly pumping himself. It was just a dream after all. Then dazai's face swam through his head not the real dazai, the dazai from his dream that had looked at him with such lust. Atsushi stifled a moan his erection throbbing at the memory of it. Even though nothing would come of it, he couldn't help but think about the dream as he pleasured himself moaning into his hand as he increased the speed. He moaned dazais name loudly as he came..After he cleaned up. he just sat there for a while, unsure of what to do. He would have to go into the agency eventually. He was sure that he wouldn't be able to face dazai properly though, dazai usually could read him like a book. Little did he know the window had been open all night and dazai himself whom had been on the roof attempting suicide again, had heard his young detective moaning in his sleep. He wondered what atsushi kun would do if he made a move on him. Things were about to get interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

EDIT! Hey guys for those of you reading I re did this chapter again because I just didn't like the way it turned out I promise I'm working on chapter 3 I have just been busy. please have patience and i hope you enjoy

Atsushi walked aimlessly through the city, his expression far away as he mused over the contents off last night's dream. He couldn't stop thinking about it. Eventually, he would have to go into the agency, and dazai would be there or worse dazai would find him first. Atsushi was unsure whether he would be able to act normally. Not with the dream still lingering so vividly. in his mind.

His feet stopped and he found that he was standing on the embankment of a same river where he had meet dazai, and his life had changed forever. He sat down on the edge staring out into the water, trying to sort through his thoughts.

How exactly did atsushi feel about dazai?

Atsushi's cheeks burned, suddenly it seemed so obvious.. Once he had asked He realised he already knew.

As he sat there the weight of his feelings engulfed him. A heaviness settled on his limbs, smothering him. He could hardly breathe. These were feelings better left hidden away. After all there was no way that someone like dazai could feel that way. Not a chance Atsushi thought to himself bitterly.

Surely these feelings would never be returned.

Surprised he lifted a hand to his face, his fingers came away wet. He was crying. Crystal orbs flowed swiftly, silently down his cheeks. After a moment, he wiped them away with the back of his hand and stood up, his body felt like lead.

He reached into his pocket for his phone and checked the time..30 minutes remained until he was supposed to be at work, Atsushi sighed may as well get this over with he thought to himself.

He was standing at the agency"s door all too soon, but he couldn't muster the strength to open the door. He stood there listening to the chatter coming from inside. His feet were rooted to the ground, his fingers outstretched, almost but not quite touching the handle. He wondered briefly if he should just resign and be done with it. He took a deep breath hoping he could act normally, and opened the door.

As Atsushi emtered a chorus of greetings met him. Behind his desk, its top stacked precariously with paperwork, sat kunikida, Ranpo sat leaning back in his chair tipping it on two barely registered them though. His eyes had found Dazai laid sprawled across the sofa his head lolling back humming to himself, it sounded like the 'double suicide'. Slowly Dazai's chocolate eyes opened and met his, a smirk played on his lips.

In that moment the agency fell electric current ran down Atsushi's spine, and he could feel the blush creeping up his neck .those chocolate eyes continued to bore into into his very soul. It only lasted a moment but it felt like a lifetime.

Atsushi tore his eyes away.

He walked over to the mountains of paperwork he had been in charge of. meticulously organizing and copying files into the system. This had been his job for nearly a week, and there were still about a dozen boxes in storage. It was about ten minutes later that Dazai suddenly draped his arms around him, warmth radiated off him. The scent of wood smoke and hazelnut surrounded him. It was intoxicating, atsushi had to strongly resist the urge to nuzzle into him, he wanted to drown in that scent.

" How many times have times have I asked you not to do that when I'm working Dazai san?" he whined.

Dazai presently slumped slightly against him resting his chin on atsushi's shoulder. Dazai's hair tickling his nose and neck. It was making him feel a bit dizzy, having dazai so close. His heart was pounding against his ribs, and he wondered for a moment if dazai could feel it. Dazai chortled

" wasn't counting wanna get lunch at the usual place?" he laughed as he ruffled his hair and then dazais fingers trailed along the nape of his neck. Atsushi jolted upright at the sudden electric sensation, and he could feel the blush creeping up into his cheeks.

"Sure" atsushi said as calmly as he could. He couldn't afford to act differently dazais was always so good at reading him

"Good boy" dazai said as he gave atsushi one last pat on the head. Dazai grabbed his coat from the back of his chair and left without another word.  
Atsushi didn't see the grin Dazai wore as he left.  
The minutes ticked by soon Ranpo and kunikida left to go work on a new case.

Presently Atsushi was alone and he was grateful for that. Atsushi ran a hand through silver locks and pushing aside a pile of papers,lay his head on his desk .he reached up and traced the spot where dazai had touched them. Atsushi could still feel the warmth of dazais fingers on his skin. He sighed, picked himself up and continued with his work.

The rest of the day passed quietly and uneventful

. Even lunch had come and gone without anything of real interest. Except for a handful of times, dazai accidentally brushed against him.

Then again, it could all be part of his imagination maybe he was just overly alert of dazai right now. Even so, as he lay restless on his futon, he could almost feel Dazais fingers raking through his hair, he remembered the sparks he felt when Dazai touched him. The way just the scent of that man intoxicated him. Atsushi bit his lip. He wanted Dazai to touch him more. He wanted it so badly it hurt.

He couldn't help but groan as his desires overtook him, he reached down and freed his aching member. Wrapping his fingers around erection he started pumping himself. Slowly at first then faster he thought about the dream again and the merciless way douzai had pounded him. Atsushi moaned quietly. Then right as he was about to cum he remembered the way Dazai had called him a good boy. The thought sent Atsushi over the edge, cum spurting onto his stomach and his body trembling.

He lay there his chest heaving as he panted. Riding out his orgasm he wondered how it would be if they did those things.  
Not that he really thought there was even a chance of it and besides even if it were to happen Dazai may be nothing like how atsushi was imagining him.

Atsuhsi was sure that dazai would be disgusted if he ever found out about any of this.

He couldn't help but wonder if love was supposed to be painful.

Atsushi cleaned himself up and laid back down, sleep would soon overtake him. The last thoughts before drifting off were that even if it hurt him even if it was painful. Atsushi wanted to stay by dazai's side because that's how love is.

This went on for several weeks, Atsushi couldn't avoid Dazai and they worked together often and in smaller quarters most of the time. Dazai seemed to brush against him more often than not. It seemed to atsushi that dazai must know and wanted to watch him squirm. At the same time Atsushi was sure that if Dazai did know surely he would keep his distance..

The days dragged by full of secret glances, and the weight of them lay heavy on his shoulders.

He spent so much time by Dazai's side and he lived, it seemed for those moments when dazai touched him.  
It was never enough but he savored those moments where it felt like his soul was crackling with electricity. then Atsushi pent up would spend the evening fantasizing about the things that he was certain would never happen.

Atsushi sat at his desk leaning back in the chair, staring at the ceiling. The day was dragging particularly slow. The afternoon sun streamed in through the windows and the warmth of the afternoon left him feeling drowsy. Atsushi realised it was well past time to go home.

Atsushi got up to stretch his legs and walked over to the couch to where dazai lay napping. He couldn't help but gaze at his sleeping face. Atsushi looked around and quickly pulled out his phone. He snapped a picture and grinning slipped it into his pocket.

bending down he reached to shake Dazai awake. When suddenly brown eyes snapped open and his wrist was suddenly in a tight grip. Atsushi stood frozen, their eyes locked together and fire radiated from the fingers currently digging into his wrist.

"So you were faking Dazai san" he managed to say, he felt his face growing hot as dazai continued to bore holes into him. He started to stand up but the grip on his wrist tightened painfully, and in one fluid motion Dazai pulled him down to the sofa and then Dazai was hovering above him. pinning his arms above him in a painful grip. Then Atsushi blinked and found that he was still standing there arm frozen in place dazai waving a hand in front of his eyes.

" Atsushi kun? Earth to Atsushi" dazai said Atsushi drew his arm back to him, apologising before turning on his heel and practically bolting from the room. He made it all the way to the door when Dazai called out to him.

"How long do you intend to watch me Atsushi kun"? Dazai asked voice low and warm.

Burning Crimson Atsushi yanked open the door and ran.


	3. Chapter 3

_**HELLO! just a word for those of you who are reading stray dreams. thank you for sticking with it! I know its taken awhile for me to get chapter 3 written and im sorry life..uh.. gets in the way *kicks fallout 4 under bed* I really hope that you enjoy this chapter and any feed back your have or comments are welcome! -ForbiddenLove**_

When Atsushi woke up rubbing the sleep from him eyes, It seemed like any other day. Atsushi dressed quickly washing his face and grabbing his bag. Stopping in at the convince for breakfast he stared at the shelf of neatly lined packages and wondered briefly if the spicy tuna would be good for lunch later before grabbing one and a plain nori wrapped one then walking to the cold case grabbed a blendy coffee. Glancing up he saw Dazai walking past.

Dazai looked tired his hair was sticking up, and there were dark circles under his eyes. It looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep. Atsushi grabbed a can of strong coffee and went to check soon as he received his change from the clerk Atsushi rushed outside looking down the street maybe he could catch up to Dazai and they could go in together.

He was disappointed to discover that Dazai was already out of site. Blushing Atsushi shook his head, what was he a school girl?

Atsushi checked his phone 15 mins. May as well eat now. Atsushi found a bench and unwrapped his onigiri for a moment he just sat there watching the people walk by. This area was prime date spot so there were a lot of couples wander around. Atsushi watched them, laughing and holding hands. They were happy. Atsushi couldn't help but feel envious. Atsushi wondered if he would ever feel that kind of happiness. He sighed and wolfed his breakfast down.

Putting the rest in his bag he looked at the can of coffee that he had gotten for Dazai. I could just leave it on his desk he thought to himself and hurried off to work.

When Atsushi reached the agency he was rather shocked to find. that he was the only one there. He wondered if Dazai had stopped in somewhere. This was a good chance though quickly he put away his bag pulled the can out and placed it at Dazai's workstation. Atsushi jumped about a foot when he heard the door open behind him. Spinning around he came face to face with Yosano.

She stood there hands on her hips, her head tilted to the side. Her lips turned up in a knowing smile. Without a word she dragged him by the wrist out of the room, before he knew it Atsushi was sitting in a chair in the infirmary. Yosano hoisted herself onto the counter and picked up her cup of coffee cradling it in her hands. For a moment neither of them said anything.

"you like Dazai" Yosano said breaking the silence. It wasn't a question.

Atsushi sighed he got up and walking over sat down on one of the beds pulling his knees up to his chest. He stared at the wall. There was no point in denying it.

"Yes" he finally managed raising his head up to meet her gaze "don't laugh"

"Why would I laugh?" Yosano asked. She looked at him curiously.

Atsushi looked at her in bewilderment. Ridicule was something he had come to endure acceptance was wholly unexpected. The sincerity in Yosano's voice left atsushi speechless.

it was like some of the weight had left him and a wave of affection for Yosano washed over him. He smiled warmly at her.

"So what are you going to do Atsushi kun?" Yosano asked reaching up and tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

Atsushi's smile fell and slowly he stood up.

"I'm not going to do anything Yosano nee san, right now it's enough to be near him and to be helpful" Atsushi said but was cut off as the infirmary door opened and Kunikida entered

Kunikida took in the scene before him

"Pardon the intrusion, there's a case."Kunikida said pushing his glasses up. And turning on his heel he left just as suddenly as he appeared.

Atsushi made to follow him out reaching the door he turned back to say goodbye.

"Is it really enough" Yosano asked. Her voice barely above a whisper, but in the stillness of the room it rang loudly in his ears.

Atsushi was surprised again, surprised at the sad way Yosano looked at him when she asked. It shook him a bit.

" I don't know" Atsushi said honestly. He left Yosano sitting there gazing after him.

"What a waste" she said to no one in particular.

By the time he made his way back to the main room Dazai and kunikida were both at their desks, Atsushi was about to ask about the case. He then noticed the small boy with dark hair, large blue eyes and cherub cheeks sitting on Dazai's lap he was dressed in a sailor suit. He beamed up at Atsushi. One of his front teeth were missing.

"ATSUSHI" Kunikida said suddenly causing Atsushi to jump for the second time today

"This is Elliot" Kunikida gestured to the small child. " you and Dazai are going to take him to the festival tonight think of it as body guard work. He is the son of one of the presidents friends. He is only 5 but Elliot is an ability user so Dazai was specifically requested but I'm sending you both"

Atsushi couldn't help but stare at Kunikida then at Elliot. A 5 year old ability user that was incredible

"What's his ability" Atsushi asked curiously.

Once again Kunikida pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Atsushi waited nervously for a response.

"His ability is zoom, basically this kid can run like lightning." Kunikida said bluntly

Atsushi felt a shiver run down his spine. He knew from his time in the orphanage that young children could be hard to control and apparently this one would be super hard to catch if he got too wound up.

"Oh and I'm gonna need you to take care of him the rest of today as well." Kunikida added sitting down and beginning to type at a furious pace signaling the conversations end.

Atsushi walled over and knelt down so that he was at eye level with Elliot. The boy looked up at him curiously

"HI Elliot I'm Atsushi let's get along today okay?" Atsushi said cheerfully " is there anything you want to do?"

"Color" Elliot replied at once

"All right then let's see if we can find you something to draw with" Atsushi said then he blinked and Elliot was no longer sitting in Dazais lap. He whipped his head around to see Elliot sitting on the couch pulling crayons and paper out of his bag.

Recovering from the shock he turned back to find himself staring directly at Dazai's crotch which was not good for his mental state. All He could think about was pouncing on the man before him. Somehow he managed to push this thought away

Suddenly there was a small cough his eyes snapped Dazai's gaze.

Dazai leaning smugly back in his chair

"can I help you Atsushi kun?" Dazai asked innocently but Atsushi could see a glimmer in his eye Atshushi felt his mouth go was with that look? The way Dazai was looking at him. It was as if he were about to be eaten. A shiver ran down his spine..

"I was just surprised by Elliot is all" Atsushi said as calmly as he could "really really is fast I guess we'll have our hands full"

Atsushi prayed like that Dazai would accept his answer. Dazai simply chuckled in response and went back to his own paperwork putting in his earphones. Soon he was humming along to whatever it was he had playing.

Atsushi crossed over to the couch wondering what he was drawing but Elliot quickly leaned protectively over his paper.

"No you can't look" Elliot said defensively his eyes incredibly stern for such a young child.

" I won't look if you don't want me to" Atsushi said throwing his hands up in surrender.

Elliot relaxed at this sat up turning his drawing over for good measure.

"Are you excited for the festival?" Atsushi asked after a few moments

Elliot face lit up and he nodded vigorously

"Are you excited too!" Elliot asked cheerfully

"I suppose so, it's my first festival so I don't really know" Atsushi told Elliot smiling ruefully

Elliot looked shocked for a min

" there's lots of awesome stuff at festivals like catching goldfish and candy apples, cotton candy" Elliott began listing off different foods but then paused looking thoughtful " I'll show you all the coolest stuff okay?!" Elliot said determinedly

"Okay"Atshushi chuckled, " I'll be in your care

After that Atsushi and Elliot played a few rounds of old maid before Elliot passed out for a nap on the couch.

Atsushi went and got an extra blanket from the infirmary and covered Elliot up. Walking over to his desk Atsushi sat down hoping to get some more of his paperwork filed before Elliot woke up again.

"He seems like a sweet kid" Dazai said suddenly.

Atsushi looked over his heart leapt in his throat.

Dazai was leaning back in his chair head tipped back downing the contents of the coffee Atsushi had left him. His Adams apple bobbed deliciously as he swallowed.

Dazai set the empty can back on the desk. Looking at Atsushi with an incredible intensity.

Why was it every time Dazai looked at him, if felt as if Atsushi was on fire and burning up from the inside. It was almost like a predator, stalking their prey. No not almost, it was exactly that. Atsushi could feel the blush creeping up his neck.

"Yea" Atsushi agreed, staring right back at Dazai.

It was several moments before Atsushi could tear his eyes away.


	4. 花火

Atsushi Sighed as he finished his work, he let out a yawn as he leaned back in his chair stretching. The afternoon sun shone through the windows of the agency. Atsushi glanced at the clock day seemed to fly by. Elliot had woken up from his nap and was currently sitting with Ranpo. The two were currently eating pudding with gusto. Atsushi couldn't help but chuckle, Elliot had pudding on his stood up grabbing his bag, slinging it over his shoulder.

"Elliot we should get going"Atsushi called out and elliot was beside him in a flash." are you ready to go to the festival?" Atsushi asked wiping the pudding from his cheek.

Elliot gave a wide smile his eyes brimming with excitement. Atsushi bent down so they were at eye level.

" listen we need you to stay with us at all times okay? You can't run off or your dad will be angry ok? Can you do that for us Elliot?" Atsushi asked gently. Elliot paused and looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding and reaching out and grabbing Atsushi"s hand. This surprised him a bit but he smiled back at elliot.

Just then Dazai walked in with kunikida. Kunikida looked almost annoyed but when he spoke calmly Atsushi was relieved And Let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Sometimes he admitted to himself he found kunikida extremely intimidating

" Atsushi The presidents meeting with Dawson san Shouldn't take more than a couple hours more" kunikida said non chalantly" Dawson will pick Elliot up at the festival I'll give you a call when he leaves.

"Yea okay mother were off mother" Dazai said in a singsong voice as he pushed Atsushi and Elliot out the door. As the door shut behind them Atsushi heard the dull thud of something hitting the wall after them and the muffled angry yells of kunikida. they walked down the stairs in relative silence. Dazai still had his hand on Atsushi's back, and Atsushi felt like a warmth was spreading from his fingers.

As they left the building dazai dropped his hand sticking them in his pockets. Atsushi tried not to look disappointed. They made their way to the subway elliot chattering happily.

As the train slowed to a halt Elliot looked up at dazai his face alight with curiosity.

"Is there something you want to ask Elliot?" Dazai asked.

"Why do you have so many bandages? Did you get hurt?" EllIot asked " did you fight some bad guys?"

Dazai Chuckled in response reaching down and ruffling Elliot's hair. Atsushi leaned in wanting to know as well.

"It's a secret but i'll tell you" dazai said seriously then smiled, looking between Atsushi And Elliot's faces pressing in on him

'I have these bandages" dazai said pausing for dramatic effect " Because they make me look cool!" He said with a flourish crossing his arms and resting his chin on his hand.

Elliot gasped in sighed he thought to himself that it was probably a lie but it could also be true. Elliot seemed pleased with this answer at any rate so Atsushi said nothing.

As they made their way to the festival Elliot became jittery with excitement. Listing off the things he wanted to do.

" I want to Get a goldfish some cotton candy" Elliot said excitedly.

"Sure sure" Atsushi agreed "how about we get the cotton candy first then we can scoop goldfish"

Elliot who was holding his hand, took off there was a rush a quick blur and they were standing in front of the cotton candy was several yards behind him laughing began walking quickly to catch up to them. Atsushi clutched his stomach he felt a bit nauseous He had no idea he could use his ability like that.

He paid for a cotton candy with money that kunikida had given him earlier in the day. Atsushi gave the cotton candy to Elliot who proceeded to munch on it happily before stopping. Elliot motioned for atsushi to come close to him.

" say aaahh you have to try it!" Elliot said cheerfully holding the fistfull of pink fluff out to him.

"Okay then i will.."atsushi began before Elliot reached over and crammed the cotton candy into his mouth. Dazai broke out with laughter clutching at his side as he laughed at the look of shock on Atsushi's face. Elliot withdrew his hand looking pleased with himself.

Atsushi was taken back but the cotton candy was sweet, melting on his tongue. Atsushi smiled

" your right Elliot, its really good!" Atsushi agreed. Elliot went back to munching on his snack. Dazai was still snickering.

"Stop laughing dazai san" atsushi pleaded blushing in pretended to wipe tears from his eyes. But he stopped laughing.

"Sorry Atsushi kun, that was just too funny I thought I was gonna die laughing" Dazai remarked matter of factly. Atsushi red in the face turned away. He watched as happy families milled around. Couples passed arms linked. Everyone seemed relaxed and happy. Atsushi looked down at elliot who was finishing the last of his snack.

"Ready to go play the games elliot?" Dazai asked. If Elliot was excited before the boy was ecstatic now he leapt up, if dazai hadn't caught hold of his arm he would have been gone in an instant. Elliot looked at dazai surprised.

"Elliot you cant run off on your own" Atsushi reminded him gently. Elliot looked again in awe at dazai before he nodded slowly. The sun was starting to set filling the sky with red and pink hues.

It was really starting to get crowded and several people bumped into atsushi as they walked. Dazai put his arm around atsushi's shoulder pulling him close. A shiver ran down Atsushi's spine. 'Too close' atsushi though his blood was pounding in his ears. He wished he wouldn't get so embarrassed but it was nice too. Dazai was flush against his side warm and smelling like spices.

Almost too soon they were at the stall two paddles for 500 yen the sign read. Atsushi gave over the coin and was given the paddles and a bowl. Atsushi walked over to elliot and dazai. Elliot was leaning over nose nearly touching the water watching as dozens of brightly colored goldfish swam beneath the surface. Atsushi handed the tools over to the little boy was once again was grinning ear to ear. He watched a moment deciding which he wanted to catch. He plunged his paddle in and snatched the goldfish to the surface. As soon it was out of the water the paper broke and the goldfish fell back smile fell then he looked down at the other paddle determinedly. He tried again but the same thing happened. His smile fell and he looked dejected. He looked up at Atsushi with puppy dog eyes.

"I wanna try again please?" Elliot asked quietly Atsushi smiled, fishing another 500 yen coin out and gave it over. Elliot ran over and traded the coin for 2 more paddles. He ran back over he stood there for several minutes. Perhaps he was building up his courage Atsushi though. Atsushi looked over at Dazai , Dazai hadn't said anything for awhile. Dazai was staring into the crowd of faces his Brown eyes alert.

"Dazai san? Is something wrong?" atsushi asked him quietly so Elliot couldn't hear.

Dazai turned to Atsushi all trace of seriousness gone from his face.

"Nothings wrong Atsushi kun, I just saw a nice branch if you know what I mean" Dazai said cheerfully,glancing over at Elliot. Atsushi wondered if that was a lie too.

Just then Elliots fourth paddle broke, his shoulders dropped and he looked depressed.

"Well that wont do" Dazai said. He handed a coin of his over and walking back faster then they could actually see dazai scooped a goldfish out and took it to get bagged up. Atsushi and Elliot both watched him in surprise as he walked back and handed the bag to elliot." you really wanted one right?"Dazai said gently ruffling Elliot's hair once more. Elliot thanked him repeatedly. For awhile they just walked around the different stalls taking in the scents of grilling meat and fresh teriyaki dango they stopped after window shopping for awhile. Elliot had decided to buy a fox mask and a good luck tucked the charm away carefully in his bag. strapping the mask on the side of his face like the vendor was wearing it.

It was then that atsushi's stomach gave a loud rumble they stopped Elliot dragged them over to the taiyaki stall. He watched with delight as the man running the stall poured batter into the molds before taking out a tool which put thick globs of custard before closing the mold and flipping them over. Atsushi had to admit they looked delicious. The scent alone had both Atsushi"s and Elliots mouths watering. Atsushi ordered one for each of them, walking over to a table where Dazai sat waiting with two orders of takoyaki heaping with green onions.

"Thanks dazai san" atsushi said warmly handing a taiyaki over in exchange for a toothpick.

"What's that?" elliot asked pointing at the green onion covered piles.

" its fried octopus balls, would you like some?" atsushi asked elliot offering him turned his nose up and politely refused, instead turning his attention to his own taiyaki.

Atsushi and dazai ate and listened to Elliot talk about how much fun he was having in between mouthfuls of custard. Atsushi couldn't help but have fun as well seeing how happy the little boy was. Atsushi was having fun too this was nice he soon forgot about the worrisome look that had been in Dazai's eyes earlier. Night Time had come blanketing the festival in the warm red orange glow of the many lanterns. It was about the time that they finished eating that Atsushi's phone began buzzing. Atsushi pulled it out the screen read Kunikida. Atsushi answered quickly

"Dawson should be there any minute now Atsushi, I apologize for not calling sooner i was speaking with the president"kunikida said rather quickly.

" its nothing kunikida san dont worry about it" atsushi assured him.

"At any rate" Kunikda continued "Its already late so when his Father picks him up your free to do whatever.

"Understood thank you kunikida san" atsushi replied gratefully ending the phone call. It was then that they heard a deep voice call out to elliot.

Atushi looked to see a large english gentlemen with blonde hair and a handlebar mustache walking toward them in large strides.

As the man arrived at the bench they were sitting at he thrust his hand out

"Edward Dawson" the man introduced himself shaking hands first with dazai and atsushi. His grip was like a bears atsushi thought as he shook his hand silently. " I have to thank you for watching over Elliot today, But we must be off." edward stated. They exchanged goodbyes and elliot walked away waving back at them until they were out of sight.

Atsushi waved too.

After they were gone Atsushi turned to dazai.

"What do you want to do Dazai san head home?" Atsushi asked this was fun but it was getting late and Atsushi felt himself getting sleepy.

" Its already this late lets stay the fireworks should start soon" dazai said there was a small smile on his face. "Stay here I'll be right back" he said suddenly sauntering off. Atushi watched curiously as he walked off then cleaned up the table. He came back hands in his pockets he didn't say anything about where he went though. They moved to lean against the railing overlooking the water.

Just then there was a loud boom and the sky was filled with thousands of crackling stars and bursts of mesmerizing colors. For several minutes they watched in silence.

Even though it was warm Atsushi shivered in the night air and regretted not bringing a jacket.

Atsushi's eyes widened in shock as he felt an arm sneak around his waist and pull him until he was flush against dazai.

"Say something if your cold" dazai said his breath hot on Atsushi's ear. Atshushi didn't trust his voice just then but managed to nod in response. Thats when dazai pulled a bright red candy apple out of nowhere placing it in Atsushi's hand smiling. Atsushi felt like he was going to melt

"What's this for Dazai?" Atsushi stammered looking up at Dazai.

"Its a present" Dazai said softly. Another firework burst to life illuminating them in soft white light. Atushi looked down at the candy apple then back up at dazai.

"Thank you Dazai san" Atsusi said grinning up at the tall brunette man. They watched the rest of the fireworks in comfortable silence.

They went back to the apartment building both a bit worn out. Atsushi said goodnight and entered his apartment.

 **Dazai's P.O.V**

Dazai entered his apartment humming happily to himself but stopped as soon as the door closed behind him.

"Tired of watching all night" Dazai paused "Aktugawa"

Aktugawa stepped out of the shadows against the wall. His red eyes filled with an intense anger.

"Your getting awful close with the tiger" Aktugawa remarked his words dripping with venom. Dazai's eyes narrowed. His hands were clenched in tight fists in his pockets but his voice was calm and steady.

" aww Aktugawa are you jealous" Dazai teased Aktugawa didn't reply. Instead they glared at each other.

"The weretiger will be the port mafia's one way or another, then I'll find out what makes you think hes so special." Aktugawa said slowly. Dazai stared at Aktugawa then his head snapped up when he heard the screech of tires driving away. Then Aktugawa used his ability to disappear into the shadows

'A diversion..' Dazai thought as he whipped around and flung open the door.

Dazai hoped like hell that he was wrong he was standing at Atsushi's door in no time

The door stood open the lights still off. Dazai pushed the door open. Dazai felt his Blood boiling beneath the surface. Atsushi was gone.

All that was left was a shattered red apple on the floor.


End file.
